


A Dwarf and His Hobbit

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bagginshield alphabet, Introspection, M/M, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made a small attempt at something for the letter "C" at bagginshieldalphabet on tumblr. This combines courting, confession, and consort.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Dwarf and His Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Made a small attempt at something for the letter "C" at bagginshieldalphabet on tumblr. This combines courting, confession, and consort.

The decision to court had not been an easy one to make.

There had been and still were many things to consider with their relationship. For one, Hobbits it appeared had different needs than Dwarves did. They needed the sun and didn’t reside in deep mountain holds as Dwarves did.

Which was why he had gifted his grandmother’s old gardens - after having someone make sure the area was safe enough for his One and gave him gardening tools to do as he wished in his hidden garden room.

Not all of his kin were as fond of Hobbits as he and his Company was of his little Hobbit, though it did take some time for them to warm up to Bilbo’s constant presence within the Kingdom. They had also taken the time to acknowledge the business of taking the Arkenstone to barter with and while not an easy topic to speak about, it had made the decision all the more easier to make.

Though it was rather easy to make the decision to court him, when Bilbo made it somewhat easier by coming to him to make a confession that he had feelings for him and was in love with him.

A hand nudging at his shoulder brings him back to the present by one exasperated dear sister of his and he finds himself smiling softly as he meets the amused loving gaze of his lover and now Consort standing across the room with some of the Company while accepting best wishes from his people for a happy marriage.


End file.
